stevenuniverso_fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Capítulo 2 - Below the Eyes of the Diamonds (DC)
Below the Eyes of the Diamonds 'é o segundo capítulo da primeira temporada de “Deep Case”. Sinopse Purple Zircon acorda no pior dos seus pesadelos. Enredo Logo, Purple Zircon regenera-se, ela então nota que não está sozinha, já que tem várias Gems a sua volta. - O que aconteceu!? – Diz Purple recém regenerada – Quem são vocês?! A onde estou!? Logo Purple se afasta das Gems que a rodeia. - Calma! – Diz lentamente uma Safira gigantesca - Oh minhas estrelas! Estou num clube do horror!? – Diz Purple assustada olhando todas Gems que estão a sua volta – Vocês são todas anormais! Onde estou! Quero logo sair daqui!!! - Calma, somos as ''Desbotadas – Diz Fire Opal - Desbotadas? – Pergunta Purple Zircon - Sim, Gems que não tem lugar em Homeworld – Diz Corundum Ruby – Assim viemos aqui pra baixo, a onde ninguém nos acha e nos quebre... - Somos defeituosas, anormais... sem lugar na hierarquia de Homeworld – Diz Red Pearl - Como vim parar nesta caverna!? – Pergunta Purple - Trolleite encontrou sua pedra enquanto você regenerava em um Jardim de Infância desativado, assim ela te trousse para cá... – Diz Fire Opal - Sim! – Diz Trolleite – Te encontrei em meio de rochas! Pensei que você estava quebrada ou algo do tipo, e te trousse aqui! - Não sei se devo agradecer, afinal, a obrigação de vocês ao encontrar uma Gem como eu era fazer isso... Mas cadê minha nave? Ou o que restou dela... – Diz Purple - Nave? Não vi nenhuma nave não, apenas vi sua pedra toda suja no meio de todas aquelas rochas do jardim de infância... – Diz Trolleite - Claro que tinha uma nave lá! – Diz Purple – Eu cai nesse buraco com minha nave! Ela explodiu, mas no máximo deveria ter sobrado os destroços dela em volta de mim! - Não tinha nenhum destroço... – Diz Trolleite, mas logo ela ouve barulhos de robonoides que se aproximam – Os robonoides estão vindo!!! Logo todas Desbotadas correm se escondendo nos buracos das paredes do Jardim de Infância. - Robonoides? – Diz Purple Zircon que avista um, logo ele escaneia sua pedra e tenta atirar na mesma mas ela salta se protegendo – O QUE ESTÁ ACOTECENDO?! - Eles encontra sua Gem, e tentam quebra-la com seu tiro de laser! – Grita Fire Opal, que logo vê mais um antrás de Purple escaneando ela – CUIDADO! Logo Fire Opal pula e chuta destruindo o robonoide que estava prestes a atirar em Purple. - Você está bem? – Pergunta Fire Opal - Sim... estou – Diz Purple com nojo da fusão – Por que ele tentou me acertar com um tiro? Sou a melhor Zircon que Homeworld tem! - Se você é a melhor Zircon, por que está aqui? – Pergunta a gigante Safira - Por que minha nave caiu! Eu fui sabotado por minha Pérola! – Diz Purple – Acreditem em mim! - A gente acredita... – Diz Corundum Ruby – Desculpa, na verdade não acreditamos... Não consigo mentir... - Você deve ter algum defeito... relacionado a sua memória... – Diz Red Pearl – E não é impossível, já que temos uma Zircon meio... burrinha... - Eu... não... sou burra! – Diz Pink Zircon saindo de um buraco da parede, mas acaba perdendo o foco e logo tropeça em uma pedra – AI! QUEM COLOCOU ESSA PEDRA AQUI?! - Não sou que nem ela, e não sou que nem vocês! – Diz Purple – Sou a melhor Zircon, eu estava entrando em minha nave mas a minha Pérola me sabotou, ela fugiu usando um módulo de fuga, e acabei caindo junto com minha nave nesse buraco horrendo! Essa Trolleite está mentindo! Ela me encontrou sim nos destroços de minha nave, se não foi isso, então é impossível! - Então está na hora de acreditar no impossível, porque eu te encontrei sem nave nenhuma! – Diz Trolleite - Pelo jeito é inútil persistir com vocês, já que parece que todas aqui são loucas! – Diz Purple nervosa – Vou voltar lá pra cima, onde é meu lugar! Já que Homeworld precisa de mim! - Você não pode ir! – Diz Fire Opal – Este lugar é enorme, e os robonoides estão por toda parte! - Há! Os robonoides não são um problema para mim, já que posso encontrar um túnel que me leve rapidamente lá em cima, apenas pesquisando a planta deste enorme Jardim de Infância! – Diz Purple criando uma tela holográfica a partir de seu monóculo, mas a mesma não consegue se conectar a rede para assim pesquisar a planta do local – Estranho, não consigo me conectar... - Parece que não somos as únicas loucas aqui – Diz Trolleite – Vai ter ficar conosco... - Nem que me pague! – Diz Purple – Vou encontrar uma saída, e se eu não achar... eu mesma escalarei essas paredes enormes desse jardim de infância! - Não precisa ser muito inteligente pra saber que isso não dará certo! – Diz Pink Zircon - Não vou ficar discutindo com uma Zircon defeituosa, e nem com um bando de gems anormais! Apenas irei fazer o que quero fazer! – Diz Purple indo em direção uma das paredes do Jardim de Infância – E ninguém me impedirá disso! - Vou ficar de olho nela! – Diz Pink Zircon - Ok, não deixe ela chamar atenção dos robonoides, e se aparecer algum, nos chame! – Diz Fire Opal - Sim, capitã! – Diz Pink imitando o jeito de andar de soldados indo atrás de Purple '''CONTINUA... Personagens * Purple Zircon * Pink Zircon (estreia) * Corundum Ruby (estreia) * Safira (estreia) * Fire Opal (estreia) * Trolleite (estreia) * Red Pearl (estreia) Categoria:Capítulos Categoria:Capítulos de Deep Case Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Deep Case